So Far Away
by heavymetal4life
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP Ria and Kai have something in there past that involve each other
1. Buisness

Nothing but Ria belongs to me.  
  
A black figure leaned on the wall. Another black figure came up to her.  
  
"Do you have it?" whispered the one leaning on the wall  
  
"Only if you have the dough," the other one replied in a whisper  
  
The one leaning on the wall pulled out some money and handed it to the other one. The other one pulled out a bag with a substance that looked a lot like grass. The other one finished counting the money.  
  
"Nice doing business with you," he replied and left.  
  
The one leaning on the wall put the bag into her small bag hanging over her back, turned around and walked down the dark alleyway. She stepped into the light. She has about 1.85 m tall. She had a black, long sleeved top that ended just above her belly button. Her sleeves were flaiered. She also wore long black faired pants and black shoes. She had black hair (A.N. I have a thing with black. She has to wear black clothes) and some thick silver bangles. She wore heavy amounts of black eyeliner and mascara. She had a red scar over her eye.  
  
She headed towards the door. She opened the door and walked in. There were two people in there, one of them was smoking a cigarette and the other one was looking at her. The one that was looking at her and stood up.  
  
"Where were you, Ria?!" he yelled.  
  
The girl kept on walking. The man continued to yell at her.  
  
"We feed you, we put a roof over your head and you run off like that, without even telling us were you were?!"  
  
'My god, he actually cares,' Ria thought sarcastically.  
  
"Come back here!!" he yelled but she entered a room and closed the door.  
  
The room was practically empty. There was a sheet, and a box in the far corner. She walked over to the box and pulled out a cigarette roller with some rolling paper and an unused cigarette butt. She pulled out the bag with the grass substance in it. She pulled a little bit out and put it into the paper and rolled a white stick. She pulled out, reached into the box and pulled out a box of matches. She flicked a match and it lit up. She moved the match to the end of the stick. She took a puff from it. She stood up and looked out her window. She looked out into the dark alleyway, which she knew as home. She stood there, smoking the white stick. She finished the smoke and threw it out her window. The door opened and closed. The man stood there behind her. She closed her eyes, knowing what was coming.  
  
I know, that was boring. The Bladebreakers are in it, but later. At the moment I'm just focussing on Ria. 


	2. The Capture

Thanks Reicu, Leness and AznAngel for reviewing (my only reviewers). Nothing but Ria belongs to me. The song is called Bother, which belongs to Stone Sour.  
  
Wish I was too dead to cry  
  
My self-affliction fades  
  
Stones to throw at my creator  
  
Masochists to which I cater  
  
[Chorus] You don't need to bother  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on  
  
I won't let go 'till it bleeds  
  
Wish I was too dead to care  
  
If indeed I cared at all  
  
Never had a voice to protest  
  
So you fed me shit to digest  
  
I wish I had a reason  
  
My flaws are open season  
  
For this I gave up trying  
  
One good turn deserves my dying  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Wish I'd died instead of lived  
  
A zombie hides my face  
  
Shell forgotten with its memories  
  
Diarys left with cryptic entries  
  
And you don't need to bother  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on...I'll never live down my deceit.  
  
Ria sat on the sheet on the ground that was her so called bed. There was blood on her arm. She had a blade in her hand. She put the blade into her arm. More blood poured out. She wanted to die. She wanted to escape from the world. She wanted to be free from the horror she lived. She had tried to commit suicide. But she always survived, no matter what she did. Other times her parents tried to kill her for her but she always survived. She didn't know why. She put her hand over eye and she felt the scar, which her father gave her.  
  
She walked in the door. Her parents were fighting. Again. Her father pulled the knife from the kitchen draw.  
  
'He's going to kill her, about time,' Ria thought.  
  
Her dad went to throw the knife at the woman when the woman got free and ran out the door.  
  
"Come back here!!" he yelled after her.  
  
She didn't come back. He threw the knife at Ria in anger. She pulled her head back. The knife just scraped past her eye, just leaving a scar and a lot of blood. Her father ran out the door after her mother.  
  
Ria got up and looked out her window. She heard yelling downstairs. Her parents were fighting again.  
  
'How unusual,' she thought to herself sarcastically.  
  
She decided to go for a walk but not wanting to get caught up in her parents fight, she jumped out of the window and started to make her way down the alleyway. She walked for a while until it got lighter. She realized that she was getting near the end of the alleyway. She stopped at the end of it and there was a long busy street with markets and hotels. She'd never been down here before. She never wanted to see the happy people getting along with their happy lives while she was stuck in a nightmare. She saw 5 kids walking down the street. Leading the group was a kid with long, dark blue hair wearing a baseball cap with a kid who had a laptop under his arm and glasses on top of his head.  
  
Behind them were two other people. One with yellow hair and overalls, the other with black hair and a traditional Chinese outfit.  
  
Behind them, trailing along a few metres away was a boy with blue hair, blue triangles on his face and he was wearing a scarf. He had his hands in his pockets and didn't seem to want to be with the others.  
  
She focussed back to the one on front with the blue hair. He was jumping around like he had too much sugar. He looked so happy. They were mucking around, having lots of fun. A tear rolled down her cheek. She hated happy people. They had so much fun, and were full of life. But not Ria. She never had fun and hated life, so how could she be full of it. She turned around and there were 2 men in black suits and grabbed her. The kid with blue hair and blue triangles looked up and saw the men trying to knock her out.  
  
'God I hate this,' I think.  
  
I'm walking down the street with the others. They are so annoying. God. I look around and see a girl at the end of an alleyway. She has a scar over her eye. She looks familiar in a way. I see her turn around to leave when two men grab her. I want to help her. Takao has seen.  
  
"Hey, we better help her," he says.  
  
We all run of to help her. But then a couple more men show up and start whacking the others in the head and they are instantly knocked out. Now they're coming for me. One of them has a poll but, wheres the other one? He grabs me from behind and the other one hits my head really hard and I can't stay conscious for much longer. I close my eyes.  
  
  
  
That was long. And crappy. Oh well. More coming soon. 


	3. Sister!

Yes, I'm still here. Just having a bit of trouble with the story. Have any ideas then put it in a review or email it 2 me.  
  
Nothing but Ria belongs to me.  
  
Ria sat up. She looked around. She couldn't see anything, her sight was too blurred. Just as everything started to come into focus, she heard voices.  
  
"So, this is the girl is it?"  
  
Ria turned around and saw an elderly man with long, grey hair looking at her.  
  
"My, she has changed since when I last saw her," he said," When I last saw her she looked more innocent and.happy. Now she looks like someone close to her just died."  
  
Ria looked at him. He looked familiar in a way but she couldn't remember ever seeing him before. The man that was looking at her. Then he turned around to look at a man with purple hair. She looked around. She saw the kids that were walking down the street before she was captured. The one with dark hair stirred in his sleep.  
  
"Come to me Mr. Milkshake," he mumbled before rolling over to face the wall.  
  
Lina stared at him. She looked back to the two men standing at the computer.  
  
*Flashback **End of Flashback *  
  
"So, how are we going to get it out?" the one with the grey hair asked.  
  
"Where going to have to cut her open and find it," replied the one with purple hair.  
  
Ria wondered what they were they were talking about. She heard the bit about them cutting her open. She didn't like the sound of that but if that meant escaping the world, she guessed it wouldn't matter.  
  
"We need her to be alive though during the operation though. Then she'll be no use to us so we'll have to kill her so she doesn't tell anyone," said the one with purple hair.  
  
The Bladebreakers all started to wake. The first one up was the one with dark blue hair.  
  
"Hey were are we?" he asked Ria  
  
Ria didn't answer.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
Ria still didn't answer. The others all woke up. The man with grey hair noticed that they were all awake.  
  
"Ah, so there awake," he said.  
  
The one with light blue hair death glared at him while he looked at him.  
  
"Kai," the man said looking at the one with light blue hair," Meet you sister."  
  
TBC.  
  
I know, really bad. Yeh. And short. I'll try and get it longer. 


	4. Escaping

Nothing but Ria belongs to me.  
  
Kai looked at her.  
  
"Sister?" he asked, very confused.  
  
Ria looked at Kai.  
  
'What the hell?' she asked herself.  
  
"Yes, your sister, Ria Hiwatari," replied Voltaire.  
  
"Kai, you have a sister and you didn't tell us?" asked Takao.  
  
"I honestly had no idea," replied Kai.  
  
"Ria has something valuable of mine and I would like it back," said Voltaire.  
  
"What?" asked Takao.  
  
"Well, considering that were going to kill you too, we might as well tell you," replied Voltaire," She is part human, part bit-beast. I had the bit- beast put into her when she was a baby. Now we need it back."  
  
"Master Voltaire," Boris whispered to Voltaire.  
  
"Yes?" asked Voltaire.  
  
"Could you please take a look at this," Boris said and they walked off.  
  
"Hi, I'm Takao Kinomiya," Takao said to Ria," And these are the other Bladebreakers Rei Kon, Max Mizuhara and the Chief. And, as you should know, your brother Kai."  
  
Ria looked at them, and then at Kai.  
  
"You did know he was your brother didn't you?" Takao asked.  
  
Ria shook her head.  
  
'Weird,' Takao thought.  
  
"So, how did you get separated from Kai?" Max asked.  
  
Ria shrugged her shoulders. It was silent.  
  
*Flashback **End of Flashback *  
  
"We need to get out of here," Takao said.  
  
Everyone ignored him. He'd been saying that for the last hour.  
  
Ria was sitting in the dark corner. They could barely see her because of all the black she was wearing. Kai was sitting in the corner opposite her. He was staring at her.  
  
'I can't believe she's my sister!' He thought,' She doesn't even look like me!'  
  
Rei was in the corner close to Kai.  
  
'They do look a little alike,' he thought, looking from one to the other,' the eyes, they have the same colour eyes. Except Kai's are more fierce, and her's are more sad."  
  
Takao got up and moved around, looking for something. Everyone just ignored him.  
  
'Man, Kai has a sister!' Max thought,' That is so weird!'  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Takao called out.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"I found a way out!" Takao said, pointing down a drain.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yeh, still finishing, I'll finish soon. 


	5. Smell

Nothing but Ria belongs to me.  
  
They all looked a Takao in disbelief.  
  
"Come on Takao, were really going to fit through little bars like that!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"No Max, the bars come off!" Takao replied, pulling the bars off.  
  
They all looked down the drain.  
  
"Yuck, do we really have to go down there?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well, yeh, if you want to live," Rei replied as he jumped in.  
  
He looked around.  
  
"It looks ok but it stinks badly!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Max and Takao jumped in.  
  
"Oh god, your right about it smelling!" Takao said, holding his nose.  
  
Kenny jumped in and landed in some muck.  
  
"Oh, YUCK!" Kenny said.  
  
Kai jumped in. Everyone looked at Ria.  
  
"Well, come on!" Takao yelled to her.  
  
Ria looked at them. She looked behind her. In a way she didn't want to leave. The man with grey hair that they called Voltaire looked familiar and she was curious to find out who he was.  
  
"Hurry up! We don't have a lot of time!"  
  
Ria jumped in. They ran down the tunnels of the sewer.  
  
TBC.  
  
I know that was short, I'll try and make up for it later, I'm just in a hurry (supposed to be making my way to school) 


	6. The light at the end of the tunnel

Bout time I updated my stories isn't it? Well watch out cause I'm back. Yes, I escaped the mental hospital with the help of a friend. It was horrible, the white padded room and sitting there in a street jacket trying to convince myself that I'm not Action Man. Nah, just kidding.  
  
Nothing but Ria belongs to me.  
  
They all looked a Takao in disbelief.  
  
"Come on Takao, were really going to fit through little bars like that!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"No Max, the bars come off!" Takao replied, pulling the bars off.  
  
They all looked down the drain.  
  
"Yuck, do we really have to go down there?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well, yeh, if you want to live," Rei replied as he jumped in.  
  
He looked around.  
  
"It looks ok but it stinks badly!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Max and Takao jumped in.  
  
"Oh god, your right about it smelling!" Takao said, holding his nose.  
  
Kenny jumped in and landed in some muck.  
  
"Oh, YUCK!" Kenny said.  
  
Kai jumped in. Everyone looked at Ria.  
  
"Well, come on!" Takao yelled to her.  
  
Ria looked at them. She looked behind her. In a way she didn't want to leave. The man with grey hair that they called Voltaire looked familiar and she was curious to find out who he was.  
  
"Hurry up! We don't have a lot of time!"  
  
Ria jumped in. They ran down the tunnels of the sewer.  
  
TBC.  
  
I know that was short, I'll try and make up for it later, I'm just in a hurry (supposed to be making my way to school) 


	7. Fresh Air

Nothing but Ria belongs to me.  
  
They had been walking down the sewer for nearly an hour.  
  
"Man, I wish we could get to the end of this tunnel, it stinks down here!" Takao said.  
  
Max, Kenny, Rei and Takao started talking to each other, leaving Ria and Kai just trailing along.  
  
Kai moved back to where Ria was.  
  
'I guess I better talk to her, she is my sister after all,' he thought.  
  
"Um, Hi. I'm Kai," said Kai.  
  
"I know who you are," she replied.  
  
"Anyway, well, I guess you're my sister now and stuff, so..." he trailed off.  
  
"Does this mean I have to live with you?" asked Ria with boredom in her voice.  
  
"Um, I don't know, I thought I'd have to live with you."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The nurse stepped towards Boris.  
  
"They have amnesia, the boy has a few bumps and bruises, and the girl is suffering from a broken leg, but that's about it," the nurse said.  
  
"Good, I guess I'll be taking them back now," Boris said.  
  
"Oh no, they have been through far too much, it might confuse them, especially with the amnesia, and worse things could happen," she replied.  
  
"Like?" Boris asked impatiently.  
  
"You really don't want to know," the nurse replied," Only a member of the family will be able to take them home."  
  
"Fine, their grandfather will be here right away," replied Boris.  
  
The nurse walked away and Boris went off to ring Voltaire.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Man, is there even an end to this tunnel?" Takao asked.  
  
Everyone ignored him. All of there feet were sore and there legs were aching.  
  
"Hey, is it just me or is there light up ahead?" Kenny wondered out loud.  
  
"I think there is a light," replied Max.  
  
"Oh no, were dying!" joked Takao.  
  
They hurried towards the light. They finally came out of the sewer and smelled the fresh air.  
  
"Ah, that's much better than breathing in sewer stench," Takao said, breathing in the fresh air.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok, that lame chapter is over. The only real valuable info is the flashback! That's scary. Oh well. I'll update soon (hopefully)  
  
Black Camilleon 


End file.
